Ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire
by Gen' V
Summary: Une affaire classée, une boîte à ranger aux archives. Et un peu de curiosité pour finalement apprendre une chose sur soi.


Un petit OS écrit il y a longtemps, mais qui laisse un petit indice sur ma petite préférence dans les FF, et aussi **qui **est "victime" à chaque fois de mes écrits. (et oui quand on aime :p :p )

**

* * *

****Ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire…**

- Encore une enquête de bouclée, me dit Nick sur un ton enjoué. Dépêche-toi de ranger ce carton, qu'on aille fêter ça ! Les autres sont déjà partis.

- Laisse-moi une minute, le temps de noter la date de la résolution, et j'arrive, répondis-je.

- Il te faut une minute pour ça Scotty ? Me demanda t'il surpris.

- Tu sais que tu… Un morceau de papier dépassant d'un carton attira mon attention. Attends-moi là-haut j'arrive, lui fis-je.

Il acquiesça et remonta. Je posa la boîte sur sa rangée, et me dirigea donc vers ce carton, afin de ranger le papier qui y dépassait.

- E. Jones, murmurai-je. 20 août 1948.

La curiosité étant l'un de mes défauts, mais une qualité pour ce job, me poussa à ouvrir cette boîte. Je la pris donc et me dirigea vers une partie vide de carton. Je sortis donc le contenu de la boîte et étudia avec attention le dossier. Il s'agissait d'un homme Erik Jones, mort apparemment sur le front en France pendant le débarquement. La date m'interpella. Je ne suis pas très doué en histoire, mais suffisamment pour me souvenir que le débarquement allié en France s'était déroulé le 6 juin 1944 ! Je lu donc plus en profondeur le dossier. Cet Erik Jones fut assassiné en 1944, par on ne sait qui ? Un Allemand ? Un Italien ? Un Japonais ? Ou un règlement de compte entre 2 hommes ? Les films vus maintes fois, m'avaient appris que nos valeureux soldats se battaient souvent entre eux, à cause de la cruauté et barbarie de cette guerre. Je délaissa le dossier pour m'intéresser à ce que j'avais pris pour un morceau de papier, qui s'avère être une enveloppe. M. Forbes était inscrit sur ce papier jauni et vieilli par toutes ces années passées à l'ombre dans un carton. Je la décacheta, mais quelque chose me fit interrompre mon geste. Et si personne n'avait jamais lu ce courrier ? Et si celui ou celle à qui il était destiné était toujours en vie ?

- Pour le savoir, il faut que tu saches au moins ce qu'il y a dans ce courrier, fis-je à voix haute.

Je continua donc mon entreprise, et je fus surpris par le 1er mot inscrit : « Mon amour ». D'un geste lent je replia donc la lettre et hésita à la remettre dans l'enveloppe. Il fallait laisser ces quelques mots au secret. Mais la curiosité me guettant toujours j'entrepris donc de lire cette missive.

_« Mon amour,_

_Pas un seul jour ne passe sans penser à toi. Ton sourire, tes rires… Ne pleure surtout pas en lisant ces quelques lignes. Car si jamais un jour tu les lis, cela signifiera que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Et si tu les lis, tu sauras donc tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire…_

_La cruauté et la barbarie de cette guerre, de la vie en général devrais-je dire, m'ont ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. Ces mots je les rêvais, je les pensais inconsciemment, mais voilà, les faits sont là… Ma vie est une guerre permanente, et toi tu débarques et tu envahis mon cœur et en prends le pouvoir._

_Mon cœur sourit, quand tu souris, il rit quand tu ris, il pleure quand tu pleures, il souffre quand tu souffres. Mon cœur, ne m'appartient plus, puisqu'il est à toi. Il bat pour toi, à chaque moment de ma vie. Et à chaque regard, il bat encore plus vite, certainement pour me récompenser de vivre. Oui, à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir mis sur ta route._

_Seulement, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire… Et ma lâcheté m'a guidé à t'écrire ces quelques mots dans une lettre que tu ne liras probablement jamais… Ces mots je ne te les ai jamais dit, mais sache que je les pense. Ces 3 petits mots devraient être grands ! Car pour les dire, il faut être sûr. Et moi je le suis, alors, le plus simplement possible, je te les écris. JE T'AIME !_

_Et si je réchappe de cette guerre, si je rentre aux Etats-Unis, je trouverais alors la force et le courage de te les dire. Je braverais les obstacles sur nos routes pour te rejoindre. Je n'aurais plus peur. Car si je survis à cette horreur, je survivrais à tout. Et rien ne m'en empêchera. Et tu sauras. Oui tu sauras que quelque part sur cette Terre, un homme t'aime encore plus que sa propre vie, au point de se sacrifier._

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire… »_

_PS : Je sais que cette lettre ne trouvera sans doute jamais de destinataire, car pour ce faire, il aurait fallu que j'y inscrive une adresse. Mais je me plais à croire que ces quelques mots bouleverseront sans doute quelqu'un, un jour… Et qu'à travers ceux-ci, cette ou ces personnes auront le courage que je n'ai jamais eu. Car il n'y a pas de plus beau sentiment sur cette Terre que l'Amour._

J'ai relu cette lettre quatre fois, et quatre fois les larmes inondaient mon visage. Ces mots respiraient l'optimisme. A travers ceux-ci, il fallait regarder devant soi, et non derrière. L'avenir est ce qu'on décide au présent après tout. Et c'est là que je compris. Cette lettre, ces mots me touchaient car je les ressentais. Inconsciemment, mais je les ressentais. Mon cœur aussi a été envahi, je n'en ai plus le contrôle car une personne le dirige. Et cette personne c'est…

- Lilly ? Murmurai-je.

Je relu donc ces lignes en pensant à ma collègue, mon amie. Et la vérité me frappa de plein fouet, et me fit mal. Et encore une fois après cette lecture, les larmes parcouraient leur chemin, de mes yeux, elles roulaient le long de mon visage et une d'entre elle vint éclabousser la feuille que je tenais dans les mains.

Aurais-je le courage, la force ? Je ne le sais pas, mais en rangeant ce dossier, je me fis la promesse de lui dire un jour. Elle a le droit de le savoir. Et je serais sans doute libéré de ce poids qui m'empêche d'avancer. Je n'ai rien à attendre de cette éventuelle révélation, le fait qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance me comble déjà. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que j'attends ?

Je ne pus y réfléchir plus longuement, une sonnerie me tira de mes pensées. Mon portable, je le regarde et décroche.

- J'arrive Nick, j'arrive…

Je remonte vers les bureaux où m'attend Vera qui est assez énervé. Je lui souris timidement et d'un pas décidé je me dirige vers la sortie, regardant le bureau de ma collègue avec un sourire. Oui je le lui avouerai, pas aujourd'hui, mais je le lui dirai.


End file.
